


Sugar Skulls~

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NO physical abuse, Reader also has Gigantism, Reader has a rough past/childhood, Reader is over 7 feet tall, Reverse-Harem ;o), and then the days where all they'll do is sign, frisk is a selective mute, reader is female, they have their days where they talk, things start off slow, verbal tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: You've done your best to become a relatively normal and productive member of society, even while having Gigantism.You moved into the city, opened a successful sweet shop, and try to treat others how you would want to be treated.The last of which is often times difficult, especially considering just how crappy humans can usually be towardsanything or anyone they deem 'not normal'. Again, you try.But one chance interaction with a monster child has brought a whole new gaggle of interesting monsters into your busy life.Though you can't help but think that if all of them are as kind, open minded, and accepting as the kid says they are then itjust might be the best thing to happen to you in a long time.





	1. Good Deed Done

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this fic for a while but I was honestly too nervous to post it.  
> But if this intro chapter does well then I'll post more! 
> 
> Also, reading Six Skeletons, One Maid and Skeleton Squatters and a Landlady helped me  
> get the courage to post my Undertale fic too. So shout out to those bomb ass fic writers!
> 
> (and tags will be added as needed and rating will change as needed)

"Aaaaaand....finished."   
  
You sat the now mostly empty bag of icing down and stood up straight from your hunched over position, popping your spine with a sigh of relief. The day had been predictably tough, with you making whole batches of little cakes and chocolates for the shop. But what with the incoming holiday season it wasn't a surprise you were pulling so much overtime. Valentine's Day, as well as Christmas and Mother's Day, were your top selling times during the year. But that didn't make the ache in your back and feet lessen any. Tiredly you picked up your phone and saw it was getting pretty late into the night, well after 10pm. Not terribly late for most people but considering the fact that your shop closed every week day at 8pm, it was a full two hours later than you'd like to be getting finished.  
  
But because of the time of year you had to make almost a dozen extra trays of your most popular treats to be sure you kept from selling out. Now usually you'd have one of your employees do it during the day but for certain recipes you were the only one that could make them since they were family recipes. Meaning they were kind of a secret. As a matter of fact the only people who currently knew what were in them were you and your grandma. And she lived in the country with your grandpa. So the task of making these particular treats was left up to you.  
  
After putting the desserts into the fridge to chill until the next day you cleaned up the prep area and set the pans and such into the sink for the dish washer to handle the next day. That was one of the best perks to being the big boss; you never had to wash dishes.  
  
You put on your heavy coat then your hat and scarf, making sure they covered as much skin as possible to keep you warm, before turning off the lights behind you. Then you locked the door before setting the security alarm on your way out. You gave a deep exhale, your warm breath visible in the form of clouds of hot air. It was still early February but it still hadn't warmed up that much. It had stopped snowing thank god, but the chill didn't leave.  
  
You stuck your cold hands into your jacket pockets and started on your way home. It wasn't terribly far and you didn't mind the walk. Certainly saved you some cash in gas too so that was good. Now normally a woman walking home, in the city of all places, at nearly 11pm would be a recipe (ba-dun-tss) for disaster. But you'd never really had a problem walking alone at night, regardless of where you lived. And not because you lived in some rich neighborhood or anything like that. You had a loft sure but while the place was big it wasn't some gilded palace.  
  
Honestly? You not having any trouble probably had something to do with the fact that you were **over 7 feet tall.**  
  
Yep. You heard right, no mistake there. Over seven feet tall. Without the aid of heels, it should be added. See, you were born with a curious malady that didn't physically start showing until after you'd hit puberty. You have a form of  _Gigantism_. Meaning something happened with your pituitary gland. Something that caused your body to just keep growing taller. You'd been a clean 6 feet by the time you were 15.  
  
There had been a lot of drama surrounding that point of your life but the long and short of it was that your parents couldn't handle your growth spurt so you were sent to go live with your grandparents. Which had been exactly what your emotionally vulnerable teen self had needed. They gave you all the love you could ask for. And in return you helped as much as you could around the house and on their farm. You never knew how much that meant to the two. They were both getting pretty old and had trouble doing everything they used to. So having someone young around to help them was great.  
  
You picked up the slack and then some; often cleaning up high, feeding the pigs and goats, and anything else they needed you to do. Before long you'd gained weight in muscle you never had before. And most of the folks in the country were far nicer than the ones from where you were originally raised. But then again anyone would seem nicer when compared to your bastard parents and their posh crowd.  
  
You scrunched your nose up at the thoughts of your mother and father. You briefly closed your eyes and did your best to will away the sour memories of then. Thinking about them always gave you an upset stomach. Hell, thinking about any point in time from when you were 9 to 15 was awful. Your childhood before that wasn't picture perfect either but at least your parents didn't treat you like a pariah. At least there had been an illusion of love for you to take comfort in.  
  
You picked up speed and tried thinking of happier topics. Like the coming holiday, Valentine's Day! You didn't have someone to spend it with but you wanted to make delicious things for others to enjoy with their romantic partners.   
  
You were coming up to an alley you walked passed every day to and from work, but something made you come to a dead stop. The sound of taunting laughter. Your stomach dropped as you slowed down cautiously, half afraid you'd stumble upon a mugging or... something worse. You craned your neck around the brick building and took in the scene before you. Down the alley, past a dumpster and two garbage bins were three figures. Two were obviously young men, looking about college age. The last being....a monster? A little yellow lizard like monster in a thick knitted sweater and hat combo but with...no arms? The little kid looked nervous as the two humans loomed over him aggressively. You knew good and well that they didn't have anything nice planned for the kid and you'll be damned if you'd leave the little guy to fend for himself with two assholes nearly double his size. So you steeled your nerves and made your way down the dark passage.  
  
Your footsteps echoed ominously down the alleyway, causing both of the men to go silent in an instant. They turned towards you, curses on the tips of their tongues, both ready to launch them at you in the effort to get you to mind your own business. But the harsh words died before they could even get fully past their lips. You painted quite the intimidating picture for the two. An enormous, looming being drenched in shadow. Light from a street lamp behind you cutting your silhouette cleanly for them all to see. The duo nervously glanced at each other. They didn't think they'd get out of a fight with a monster your size unscathed. Not even counting if you used magic on them. _Not that you even were a monster_. But they'd never seen a human as big as you, but a monster? Yeah. Way more likely. So they concluded you had to be a monster.  
  
So when you raised your hand and crooked your finger towards the spooked yellow monster, indicating for him to come to you, he of course hesitated. He honestly felt like he was stuck between a rock an a hard place option wise. Either he stayed with the two humans that had shoved him around and were probably going to beat him up or...he goes with the shadowy figure that intervened. If they stopped these two then they had to be nice, right?   
  
He'd just have to test his luck and see. If things got dodgy he could always make a run for it. He was pretty fast after all. He just hoped he didn't trip along the way this time.  
  
With his mind made up, he timidly stepped around the now unsettled humans that had been blocking him in. Once clear of their arm range he booked it to the tall one's side. When the little monster was closer to you than to the two guys you turned on your heel and began walking back towards the mouth of the alley, with the monster right on your heels. You heard the two men harshly whispering to each other, probably freaking out over your height. Nothing terribly new there.  
  
You glanced back to be safe and mentally sighed in relief when you saw they hadn't moved. But you kept silent so they wouldn't know you were a woman. For some ungodly reason guys were spineless when they thought you were also a guy. But the second they realized you were a woman they got a shot of stupidity- er 'courage', suddenly thinking since you weren't a guy they could now take you in a fight with no problems. Like your height and strength, not to mention skill, were suddenly cancelled out by your lack of testicles. Idiots.  
  
You walked with the monster child to the end of the street before stopping and getting down on one knee in front of him. You asked if he was okay and if you could walk him home, so he'd be safe. Your voice was a tad muffled but he smiled up at you with undisguised awe and started to reply loudly but you shushed him with a finger against your scarf where your lips would be and told him he needed to use his inside voice so nobody bad would hear him. His eyes widened and he made a surprised little 'o' with his lips before glancing around, then continued with a softer tone as he looked at the part of your face that was visible,  
  
"You're a human??"  
  
He hadn't been expecting that. Though to be fair he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but it certainly wasn't a monster sized human coming to save him! You chuckled and nodded but couldn't verbally reply before he was happily chatting again.  
  
"I'm Monster Kid! But you can call me MK, all my friends do. But it was so rad of you to be all _mysterious_ like that! You looked all spooky, and those other humans were so scared! I could tell. I think you were almost as cool as Papyrus. Almost though, since he's the coolest person ever. But I gotta get home. My mom's gonna flip! I think I missed dinner. I accidentally took a wrong turn from my new friend's house and I got all turned around, that's when those two guys found me and were really mean to me. Thanks again for helping me though! I-"  
  
You were pretty amused by his long winded tangent but remembered where you were when you heard the two guys from earlier leaving the alley, their voices getting louder momentarily. You quietly shushed MK again before simply picking him up and sitting him on your shoulder, careful to keep a hand on his side to keep him steady since he couldn't do it himself. You had to move fast and you didn't want him falling behind.  
  
MK gasped with glee as he looked around the street from his high new perch. But he came back into focus when he heard you ask what street his house was on. He rattled off his address with a grin and you turned down a near by road, already knowing where the general area of where he lived was. It was near a school that had been built about 3 or so years prior. Once you found his street it was easy to just keep checking the numbers on the mailboxes until you found his home. It was a quaint little place that seemed to give off that happy family vibe, warmly lit windows and cute flower beds out front to complete the homey look.  
  
You could plainly see a vague silhouette of someone, probably one of the MK's parents, pacing back and forth in front of the window. You used both hands to lower MK down to the ground and then he was off, sprinting to the front door eagerly. The person pacing stopped and peeked out through the curtains just in time to see MK trip and fall before he reached the front door. You moved to go help him but before you could even take a single step the door was wrenched open and a pale yellow lizard like monster in what looked like a fur poncho rushed out and scooped the kid up. Another monster stepped behind the first one, but this one looked more like an armless raptor than a lizard.  
  
The duo were were hugging MK (or nuzzling in the armless raptor monster's case) close and looked seconds away from giving him a Parental Scolding™, so you turned back the way you came, careful to blend in as much as possible to avoid being noticed. You didn't feel like getting interrogated by two worried parents today, especially if they somehow got it in their heads that YOU were the reason their kid was so late getting home. No matter how good your intentions, you admitted that a stranger bringing a kid home way after dark looks bad.  
  
And honestly you just wanted to go back to your place and dive onto your Grand King memory foam bed. You've been awake since 7am so you felt you deserved some rest. So after checking your phone you winced at seeing the late hour. You weren't going to be getting a full nights sleep tonight, that was for sure. But you smiled slightly and supposed losing a couple hours rest was a fair trade to help that nice kid out.

 

  
\----

 

  
MK groaned when his mom and dad started scolding him for being out so late. They went on to the standard 'what could have happened' scenarios. He wanted to roll his eyes but he knew that would just make everything worse, so he kept his sass to himself.  
  
"You could have been seriously hurt and we'd have never known! What if some of the untrustworthy humans got you?!"  
  
The tiny, armless monster listened as his parents went on for a bit longer before his mom picked him up again and hugged him to her chest. He sighed and his stubborn attitude from earlier deflated as he enjoyed the warmth of his mom's loving embrace. He wished they wouldn't have overreacted so much but also knew they only got all worried because they loved him so much. So in an effort to reassure his folks he told them that he'd only gotten lost by accident and that before anything too bad happened a human helped him.  
  
Though that seemed to only worry them more.  
  
"A human helped you? How? We never saw a human with you."  
  
In order to explain how the human helped him he had to reluctantly reveal that he had in fact gotten cornered by two other humans. Ones that no doubt had nothing nice in store for him. His mother looked close to fainting at the mere mention of him trapped in a dark alley by two thugs. But his dad seemed more focused on the human that had saved him. He even pressed him to tell them what they'd looked like. He hadn't gotten the best look at them though. It had been really dark and they'd been bundled up well enough to disguise their face and body type. But there was one thing he remembered clearly.  
  
"She was so TALL! Taller I think than even Papyrus!"  
  
His mother looked skeptical and quizzed,  
  
"A human taller than Papyrus? Are you sure they were a human then?"  
  
MK huffed irritably and was going to roll his eyes at his mom but one look from his dad had him rethinking that idea. So instead he told them he'd seen the top half of their face when they got down on a knee to talk to him.   
  
"Her eyes were pretty! At least I think it was a lady, her voice was kinda muffled though."  
  
That made his parents glance at each other with a look he couldn't interpret. He was about to continue on with how he knew they were human but his mother cut him off by saying they could discuss details the next day. Right now she wanted him to eat dinner then get ready for bed. It was way past his bedtime as it was. He wanted to press the issue but he also felt like he could eat enough for three monsters twice his size, so with a grumble he followed orders and marched to the kitchen.   
  
Once he was out of sight his mother turned to his father but as if he'd read her mind he murmured softly,  
  
"I'll go make a few calls, dear."


	2. So We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader goes on with her life and MK finds his new idol again~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was influenced by 'Six Skeletons, One Maid' and 'Skeleton Squatters and a Landlady'!  
> So seriously, go check those fics out. They're so good and I love reading them. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Almost a month had passed since you'd helped that monster child out of that bad situation he'd found himself in. And truthfully you hadn't really had time to think about him aside from when you'd pass by the alley you'd found him in. But other than that you'd totally pushed the memory from your mind. Not in a callous 'I don't care' way, you'd just been too swamped with work to stress yourself out over a kid that wasn't even yours. Though whenever you walked by the alley and the memory cropped up you really hoped he was doing okay and staying indoors at night. He might not be so lucky to have someone save him next time.  
  
But at the moment you weren't worrying about kids, you were occupied with chocolate! Currently you were melting white chocolate down that you were going to use for some Christmas tree chocolate covered strawberries. Your staff was bustling around you, each doing their own thing. You heard one of your other employees from out front yelp before you saw her duck back into the prep room with you and the other bakers. You gave her a curious look and sat your work down when you saw how pale she'd gone. Poor girl looked like she'd seen a ghost or something.   
  
"Zoe, what's wrong kiddo? You look white as a sheet. Did another customer with a service dog come in?"  
  
Zoe has a terrible phobia of dogs. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as them, even the perfectly trained Service dogs made her shake in her boots. She'd informed you of her phobia when applying for the job and you didn't see it as being a problem so you hired her anyways. Not like a job at a sweets shop would have her interacting with a lot of dogs. But to keep her from having any panic attacks you gave her permission to work in the back whenever customers with Service dogs came in.   
  
The shaking girl shook her head 'no' before taking a calming breathe and stuttering out, "M-m-monster dog!" while gesturing to the front. You were confused for a second (because a monster dog?) before it dawned on you. A dog monster must have come in and given poor Zoe the scare of her life. You chuckled a bit and pushed a stool towards her.  
  
"Oh Zoe, I doubt the monster meant you any harm. But you can sit and help me dip these strawberries until they're gone."  
  
The young woman looked beyond grateful as she took the offered seat with a sigh. You pushed the tray of stemless fruit over with a smile before asking who else was up front. Zoe took the tray before slipping some rubber gloves on and replying,  
  
"Uh Mia and the new girl, Pearl."  
  
As if she'd heard her name, Pearl poked her clam head into the back prep room. Yes, Pearl was a monster. One with a clam for a head that opened to reveal a large pearl that basically functioned as her actual head, mouth and eyes included. Hence her name you supposed. The whole clam head rested on a pretty average looking monster body that had normal arms and legs, though the arms were a bit longer than they would be on a human. But you supposed that was to make reaching the top of her clam shell head easier.   
  
"Boss, Zoe just came back- oh! Zoe! There you are! Are you alright? You just disappeared!"  
  
Zoe gave a tired smile and waved off the monster girl's concern. You chimed in that Zoe had felt a little light headed and just needed a break for a moment but she'd be back out front soon. Pearl took your reassurance to heart and with one last smile was soon back out front helping customers. Zoe sighed in relief before getting back to work with the strawberries. You knew she hated bringing up her cynophobia. And you couldn't really blame her. She told you people often reacted one of two ways. Either they treated her with kid gloves, acting like even the word dog would set her off into wild hysterics. Or they started asking prying questions as to why she had the phobia to begin with, despite it being obvious that it was none of their business. So you did your best to cover for her so people wouldn't bug her about it.   
  
"Boss, the strawberries are all finished."  
  
You glanced down at the fruit, which were all dipped in various types of chocolate. Some white, some milk, some dark, and some dyed pink. Each held off the tray by a wooden shish-kabob stick so the chocolate would drip and dry cleanly. With a smile and a thanks you started work on decoration. Just a simple drizzle of different colored chocolate, then a dusting of either white nonpareils or red/pink heart sprinkles. You honestly loved making such cutesy things everyday. The fact you get to do this for a living is never not amazing to you. And you thank your lucky stars you get to do what you love instead of sitting in a cubicle all day long.  
  
You glanced at the clock and saw it was almost time for your lunch break. You figured you'd better put these in the fridge and start on something else. Didn't need another late night working overtime again.

  
  
\---  
  
  
Toriel had promised Frisk and MK they'd stop somewhere for a treat after she finished up with a parent/teacher meeting she'd had to deal with after school. So here they were; standing in line at a sweet shop that she'd been meaning to try for a while. She'd often passed this place,  _Sucre Bleu!_ , on her way through town while she ran errands. The place looked very inviting, what with the warm color scheme and friendly demeanor of the employees. Not to mention the almost whimsical feel it had. And Toriel was pleased to see both humans and monsters working together here as well. Things truly were coming along with the monster/human relations.   
  
But almost as if the universe had heard her she heard a woman at the front of the check out line raise her voice at the monster behind the counter. The poor girl, a clam head monster, looked nervous and unsure what to do. She tried calming the woman down but that only seemed to upset her more. The man next to her ducked his head down, like he was embarrassed. Toriel shook her head and finally the woman bellowed,  
  
"I want to see your manager! Right now!"  
  
The humans behind the couple groaned but said nothing otherwise. But the monster girl disappeared through a tall white door labeled 'Employees Only', presumably to get the manager, while another employee (human this time) opened up a second register and said she would take the next person in line. The people behind the couple gave their thanks before switching lines. Toriel watched the drama unfold from her place near some shelves of cookies. MK and Frisk were right next to her, idly looking through the pre-bagged chocolates to make it seem like they weren't watching the drama as well.  
  
In no time at all the white door swung open and a different human stepped through. Toriel's eyes widened a fraction when she got a clear look at the woman. She towered over the other humans around her, being closer to the goat monster's own height than anyone else in the shop. MK gasped from his spot next to her and started excitedly whispering to Frisk. But Toriel paid them no mind as she observed the scene the upset customer was making. The former queen noted that the apparent manager didn't look impressed. The cool stare she leveled the older woman with spoke volumes.   
  
"What seems to be the problem ma'am?"  
  
The ornery woman seemed speechless for a moment as she craned her neck to look up at the manager. When she didn't speak for a solid minute the manager cleared her throat, not looking bothered with the blatant staring in the least. But the verbal cue seemed to remind the shorter woman of her previous anger as she huffed and jabbed a finger at the nervous looking clam girl that stood partially behind her manager, as if trying to hide from the woman throwing the hissy fit.  
  
"I'll tell you the problem! I am allergic to shellfish and this ...  _monster_ bagged my things! Look at her! I can't eat any of it now! I want someone to get me new ones! Someone human!"  
  
The look the manager gave her was a mix of amused and incredulous. She opened her mouth but paused before closing it again. Then she sighed and rubbed her temples in what looked like an attempt to stave off a headache. The customer put her hands on her hips, even tapping her foot as if she were some spoiled princess. For someone supposed to be older and mature she was certainly acting like a temperamental little girl.   
  
"Ma'am...." the manager started carefully, "You do know that my employee here is a monster, not an actual sea creature, right? She was born under a mountain, not in the deep blue sea. So...you don't have anything to worry about."  
  
The manager's logic was spot on but the woman wasn't hearing it. She was adamant that anything the clam girl touched was 'contaminated' and she would die if she ate it. After arguing for a few minutes the manager got fed up and snapped,  
  
"Ma'am! You being worried over her being the one to bag your food is ridiculous! It'd be like if a vegan refused to eat anything another human bagged for them since humans are made of meat! So unless you're secretly planning to **eat** my employee then I don't think you're in any danger of setting off your allergy!"  
  
It was dead silent in the store for a full 10 seconds. But then someone in the other line snorted out a half laugh. That set off the other customers and then they started snickering and giggling too. The woman flushed either from shame or anger, maybe both. But she turned on her heel and started stomping towards the exit, her husband right behind her. Before she left she shouted to the manager,  
  
"See if I ever come back here again!"   
  
Then she and her poor embarrassed husband were gone and the other patrons could shop in peace once more.  
  
The manager turned to go back through the door she'd come in from but a cheerfully yelled, "Hey! Hey, lady! Remember me?" made her pause. She glanced around the store and finally saw MK bouncing in place. Toriel easily put the pieces together and concluded that this must be the 'tall human' that MK's parents had told her about the month before. The goat monster guessed that MK really had met a human taller than Papyrus. She almost couldn't believe it. She'd never met a human as big as the one that worked here, both during her time before the Underground and after being released. She wondered if the woman had been above average size since she was a child or if it all just happened during human puberty.  
  
"Heya little dude! Didn't see ya way down there. Been keeping out of trouble?"  
  
The woman kneeled down so the little monster wouldn't have to look all the way up just to make eye contact. The yellow lizard grinned brightly and nodded yes before jerking his head towards the little brown haired human child next to him.  
  
"Yeah I make sure to stay inside after dark now unless I'm with a grown up I know. Mom's orders. But oh! This is my best friend, Frisk!"  
  
The woman gave Frisk a smile and even offered her hand for them to shake. Frisk took her hand and shook it firmly, making the woman chuckle. Toriel smiled as she saw how her child's hand was practically dwarfed in the woman's, all in all making a cute picture.   
  
"It's nice to meet ya Frisk. Name's (____)."  
  
(____) blinked and looked over at MK and said with a wry chuckle,  
  
"Guess I should have introduced myself before, huh? Sorry about that, was more concerned with getting you home safe."  
  
MK's tail gave a happy little wag and he shrugged off her apology but Toriel cleared her throat, causing the three to look up at her. (____) blushed a little and made a little 'o' with her mouth as she realized she'd been inadvertently ignoring someone. She hastily stood up and brushed her knees off and said with an embarrassed tone,  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Hi! I'm (____)! I own this shop, and it's nice to meet you Ms...?"  
  
Toriel gave a friendly laugh and waved off (____)'s embarrassment before introducing herself with a kind manner.  
  
"I am Toriel, Frisk's mother and MK's teacher. It's wonderful to finally meet the person that helped little MK."  
  
\----  
  
Toriel chatted with (____) for a bit before a young woman in an apron came up and politely cut in. The tall woman remembered she'd been right in the middle of making some molded chocolates before but the annoying customer had pulled her away from it, so she began to say goodbye to the mother and two children.  
  
"Sorry, but I was making these edible chocolate spoons before I got called out. I'd better go finish them. But it was nice to see you again MK, and it was also nice to meet you Frisk. You too Ms. Toriel."  
  
Toriel found herself liking this human. She was kind and if her monster employees were any indication then she treated monsters well too. MK looked sad to see his new idol go, but Frisk gave the little lizard monster a fond look while Toriel thought out loud a question she'd been turning over in her head for a bit.  
  
"You know, as a thank you, why don't you join Frisk and I this weekend for our monthly friend get together? MK will be there, and so will his parents. I'm sure they'd just adore a chance to thank you in person."  
  
(____) seemed to be thinking it over, but she was concerned that she'd be out of place there.  
  
"That sounds lovely but are you sure I won't be intruding at all? I wouldn't want to make things...awkward."  
  
The unspoken 'because I'm human' made Toriel frown a little. She knew with the amount of monsters coming that (____) might feel uncomfortable or like she were the odd one out. And the ex-queen had to admit that a few of the monsters that were going to show up didn't have the highest opinion of humankind. But the goat woman reasoned that with Papyrus and Blue there then things would go smoothly. Those two could befriend anyone and could clear awkward situations easily.  
  
"Oh I'm positive! You won't be intruding at all. It would be so nice to have a fresh face join us."  
  
"...Well, if you're sure? Then I'd love to come! Should I bring anything? Maybe some sweets or a side dish?"  
  
  
Frisk shushed MK, who was bouncing in excitement, and he looked over to see the little human had pulled out their phone. Frisk sneakily turned on their phone's camera (and after turning the flash off) snapped a quick picture of (____) as she sorted out details with their mom. Though part of her was obscured thanks to MK, who had decided to photobomb the picture at the last second.  
  
The small ambassador shot the grinning monster a deadpan look but just sighed and sent the picture to the group chat she was currently a part of and typed a message to go with it.  
  
  
**Frisky-Business: lol check it out we found MK's hero  
**  
  
Nothing happened for a full minute, but then....  
  
  
**PUN POLICE: ....*is typing*  
** **  
** **Doctor Chan: ....*is typing***  
  
**la-z-bones: ....*is typing***  
  
**" ><(((º>" Chick: ....*is typing***  
 **  
LITTLE BOY BLUE: ....*is typing***  
  
**EDGE KING: ....*is typing***  
  
**skinny mickey: ....*is typing***  
  
**red devil: ....*is typing***  
  



	3. Chatty-Chat-Rooms & Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tries to deal with the aftermath of the photo in the group chat and Flowey.  
> Sans and Toriel talk about Reader and Sans contemplates things on the surface.  
> Reader and her girls also have some real talk on their way out for a girls night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this in bursts while destroying my sleep schedule.   
> Forgive how awful it is, I was tired but I tried. :c

Part of Frisk kind of regretted sending that pic of (____) to the group chat. Because now their phone was practically blowing up with all the message notifications. But another part of them thought it was pretty funny seeing how excited (or bent out of shape in a couple cases) some of their friends were getting. Papyrus was his usual excited self and him and Blue were chatting about how pumped they were to meet this new human.   
  
Others (*cough **Pyrus** cough*) weren't so thrilled with the addition of another human joining them all for their bi-weekly get together. And the uptight edgy skeleton made his displeasure known, verbally, by complaining a lot. Toriel quickly put an end to his little hissy fit by telling him that she'd invited (____) and if he had a problem with who came then he could take it up with her. The tall skeleton huffed but backed down and left the group chat. And he dragged Red with him too, but the smaller skeleton didn't put up much of a fight. Frisk got the impression that Red didn't care all that much that another human was coming. Though he'd given a couple lewd comments about (____) that almost got him kicked from the group before Pyrus more or less made him log off anyways.  
  
  
But other than them everyone seemed either excited, neutral, or sorta curious. Alphys was nervous to meet someone new though the little dino had been doing much better with socializing since coming to the surface. Now Undyne seemed to be taking this all as a challenge. Frisk told the ex-captain that this new human was actually taller than her, which Undyne refused to believe. The little ambassador knew Undyne was only getting so worked up because before Frisk had mentioned (____) Undyne had been the tallest in their friend group. But if (____) joined the fish woman would be bumped down to second tallest. At least if we weren't counting Asgore or Toriel anyway.  
  
 **" ><(((º>" Chick: How do we know thats even a real photo??  
  
** **" ><(((º>" Chick: Photoshop does exist after all and** **  
  
** **" ><(((º>" Chick: I wouldn't put it past Frisk to have all this be some prank!  
  
** **" ><(((º>" Chick: Sans pranking crap has definitely rubbed off on you punk!  
  
** **la-z-bones: kid ya gotta admit that this all seems kinda....  
  
** **PUN POLICE: SANS I KNOW THAT TONE! DON'T YOU DARE!  
  
** **PUN POLICE:** **DO NOT SULLY THIS CHATROOM WITH YOUR PUN NONSENSE!  
  
** **la-z-bones: ... _fishy  
  
_** **la-z-bones: *ba-dun-tsss*** ** _  
  
_** **PUN POLICE: SAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!!!!!!  
  
LITTLE BOY BLUE: STOP! >:C  
  
** **PUN POLICE: FRISK I DEMAND YOU KICK SANS FROM THE CHATROOM UNTIL HE CAN BEHAVE!  
  
** **LITTLE BOY BLUE: I SECOND THAT NOTION!** **  
  
** **Frisky-Business: lmao** ** _  
_**  
 **skinny mickey: heh maybe pap is right sans. that pun wasn't very...  
  
LITTLE BOY BLUE: BROTHER YOU BETTER NOT ADD TO THIS!   
  
skinny mickey: so _fish_ tocated  
  
LITTLE BOY BLUE: BROTHER WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!  
  
PUN POLICE: THIS CHAT HAS BECOME INFESTED WITH AWFUL PUNS I'M LEAVING!  
  
la-z-bones: hey slim if you can think of anything better then just let _minnow_  
  
[LITTLE BOY BLUE has disconnected.]  
  
** **[PUN POLICE has disconnected.]**  
  
 **Frisky-Business: omggggg  
  
"><(((º>" Chick: CAN WE GET BACK ON TOPIC HERE?????**  
  
  
Frisk laughed out loud, idly spinning around in their desk chair. They were supposed to be finishing their homework, but the chat drama was just too funny right now to ignore in favor of math. Before they could type a reply the little golden flower sighed angrily from where it sat in a pot on the child's desk. But little was entirely subjective since the flower monster in question was around two feet tall, not counting the terra cotta flower pot it was planted in. But Frisk gave the monster a questioning look which just made him sigh all over again.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?? Did that idiot Papyrus and that dimwitted fish he calls a best friend burn down her house again?"  
  
The human gave the flower a deadpan stare but he ignored it and drooped in his pot, clearly unhappy. After a full minute of silence the flower sighed in aggravation and snapped,  
  
"Fine, if the fish's house is still standing then what are you laughing at? Making jokes about how pathetic my existence has become?!"  
  
Frisk sighed and rolled their eyes at the flower's dramatics. But they scrolled up the group chat looking for the picture of (____) as they explained why they were actually laughing.  
  
"Not everything is about you, Flowey. So chill. I was laughing about how everyone is reacting to (____), the person that helped MK last month. Remember, he got lost and then it got dark so he got all turned around?"  
  
Flowey grunted and Frisk swore they heard him mumble that MK should have stayed lost. But the child chose to ignore it and instead kept looking for the picture of (____). A few seconds later they found it and clicked on it to enlarge it. Then they turned their phone so Flowey could see. The flower's bored stare turned into a confused one and he gave Frisk a 'what the fuck' look.  
  
"What's the human standing on? She's almost face to face with Toriel."  
  
Frisk grinned slyly and replied that she wasn't standing on anything. Flowey glared at the human and their unintentionally cryptic reply.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Frisk. She's got to be standing on something because there's no way in the 9 levels of Hell is it possible for a human to be so close to a Boss Monster in height! Tch, unless she's some kind of freak or something!"  
  
This time Frisk gave him a disapproving frown and chastised him for being so mean.   
  
"That's really rude, Flowey. Just because (____) is taller than most humans doesn't make her a freak. Everyone is different."  
  
"HA! So she is a freak! Wow, and here I thought your little group couldn't get any weirder! Now you're gonna have some ugly human sticking out like a sore thumb too!"  
  
The golden flower laughed hatefully, the irksome sound grating on Frisk's nerves. But the child waited until the flower was done laughing before they stood up and told him,  
  
"I'm telling Mom."  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away in the kitchen, Toriel was stirring a pot of stew while her skeleton friend sat at the table. Their current discussion was actually mirroring Frisk and Flowey's to an extent.   
  
"tori, not to downplay your ability to judge character or anything, cuz you're pretty darned good at it, but what do you even know about this human?"  
  
The goat woman in question rolled her eyes in a good-natured fashion but didn't turn around to face her friend. She knew he didn't mean any harm, and was just worried about everyone. She couldn't really fault him for being so cautious. While humans for the most part have been treating monsters well the longer they stayed on the surface, there were always some that were hateful, and for non Boss Monsters it was difficult to read a soul without entering a Fight first. And since monsters were banned from pulling human's souls from their bodies, aka entering Fights, they had to rely on simply trusting their instincts on which humans were trustworthy.  
  
A gamble that had led to some monsters being harmed and a couple even killed. It made every monster a little more wary around humans in general but Toriel had faith in this new human. She saved a monster child when she could have just walked on. And she seemed like an absolute sweetheart when they met in her shop. So Toriel wanted to make her feel welcome, and that was just what she intended to do.  
  
"She's a very kind young lady, Sans. You should have seen how protective she was of her employee, who was a monster by the way."  
  
That made the skeleton's sockets widen a fraction. While it wasn't totally unheard of for humans to hire monsters, or for monsters to actually agree to work for humans, it was rare enough to raise a few eyebrows. Monsters that had jobs typically felt more at ease around other monsters. Not that most humans weren't nice, it's just that suddenly being totally outnumbered 1 to 1,000,000 by humans made monsters a bit anxious. So monsters on the whole tended to group together wherever they lived. So if a human saw one monster in a neighborhood then it was safe to say there were more that lived nearby.  
  
But the truth was that most monsters didn't need to work if they didn't want to. What with the gold exchange when they all first got to the surface, all the monsters who'd gotten their gold sold fast enough didn't have to work to support themselves anymore. While it was true that they didn't have to work, a lot of monsters had jobs to simply keep themselves busy or from getting too restless or bored. Monsters that got too idle in the Underground were 50% more likely to Fall Down. And that 'busy monsters keep falling at bay' mentality sort of stuck even after coming to the surface all those years ago.  
  
So yeah, a human that hired and treated their monster employee right was good. Sans figured Toriel must have read the human right. Plus he couldn't really see the ex-queen inviting some hostile human into her home anyways. Toriel was highly protective of Frisk, especially after everything the kid went through in the Underground. So no way was she gonna let some random human hurt them. And almost as if the mere mention of their name summoned them; Frisk walked into the kitchen with a typically grumpy looking Flowey in hand.   
  
The skeleton just rolled his eye lights when the temperamental flower stuck his tongue out at him. Flowey didn't like anybody (or so he says) but his disdain for Sans was so obvious that even Papyrus noticed and pointed it out. Everyone chalked it up to him just hating all the flower and plant themed puns Sans threw his way. Their history was much more complex than that but neither corrected anyone when they said that's why Flowey hated the skeleton.   
  
"Mom, Flowey is being a butt. I think he needs pie to make him stop."  
  
Toriel rolled her eyes at her child's antics but smiled in amusement and decided to humor them a little. She might not like the flower monster very much but Frisk seemed to care for them a lot so she did her best to at least tolerate him. Though some days were more work than others. But the goat monster did her best to remain kind. So with a small smile she ignored Flowey's angry theatrics and instead continued stirring the pot of stew while inquiring,  
  
"Oh what is Flowey doing now, my child?"  
  
Like the two sometimes did, Frisk tried to say whatever thing the flower had done while at the same time Flowey did his best to talk over the human to undermine them. The two acted like bratty siblings some days and Toriel found herself thinking it was rather funny more and more. Sans meanwhile didn't see what the kid saw in the little weed. All he did was complain about everything and everyone around him, and anyone that showed him any kindness were either lured into a false sense of security long enough for him to scare them or they were outright mocked for being 'too stupid to see he didn't care'.   
  
Sans honestly couldn't stand the jerk when Frisk first brought him home and asked if they could help take care of him. That extreme dislike faded to half baked annoyance once Sans realized Flowey was just a semi harmless jackass. The skeleton knew that Flowey used to be Asriel, Tori's child that died so long ago. But he wasn't that child anymore. And the only reason he knew was because he'd basically demanded to know why Frisk was bothering to show kindness to the thing that had tried to murder them all. Finding out Asriel had been somehow reborn as a soulless monster flower was a tough pill to swallow. And also finding out that Alphys had been doing all kinds of messed up and reckless shit with DT and dead monster dust after he'd bailed from the Core was even more shocking.  
  
He'd had a talk with her about that. She'd apparently just been injecting flowers with DT in the hopes that something would happen? He wasn't entirely sure what he end goal had been, and he didn't think she'd known either. Personally he thinks she'd just been desperate for anything to show the King she was actually doing something with her new title. Sans knew Alphys wasn't as brilliant a scientist as she was an engineer. He'd actually been the first choice to get the role of Royal Scientist, at least until he'd vanished. Then the only one left with enough experience to even apply for the position had been Alphys. The rest is history he guessed.  
  
"Sans, will you, Papyrus, and your 'relatives' be joining us for dinner tonight?"  
  
The skeleton snapped out of his rather somber thoughts before brightening his grin and replying,  
  
"nah, don't wanna impose on ya, tori. we've all been eating dinner with ya both every night for the last three days."  
  
The goat woman waved off his concern with a motherly smile that seemed to keep the room warm.  
  
"Nonsense! I adore having you all visit. Plus I've already made so much food, too much for just Frisk, Flowey, and I to even try to eat by ourselves. So I insist you all stay to help us finish it all."  
  
Sans shrugged and agreed with a grin, not even going to try putting up a fight. No point really since he loved Toriel's cooking and so did his bro and their...relatives. Everybody likes Toriel's cooking, cept for maybe the snail pie. So he pulled his phone out and called Papyrus to let him know Tori requested they eat here again. He also told him to tell the others to head on over as well since the food was just about done.  
  
After Sans hung up he glanced around the ex-queen's rather nice home. The place just screamed cozy. And a lot of the stuff was monster made, meaning it was all sized to fit Toriel better. A lot of monsters had been having trouble renting or buying houses/apartments/etc from humans because everything was made to fit humans, which were naturally smaller than most monsters. The solution had been simple, they just started building their own things. Which worked out pretty well but apartments and houses were still kinda small for most of their kind. At first monsters had decided to just build homes here on the surface that could accommodate them.   
  
But apparently there were a lot of rules and paperwork involved with the construction of a house. Rules that needed to be followed to the letter or your house could have fines put on it or even torn down. Sans wanted to groan as he remembered all the tedious bullshit he'd read through that him and his bro would have had to follow just to build a simple house. Even if they built it themselves they'd need to have verified electricians, plumbers, and such come sign off on the house to prove they'd built it up to code. By the third page of red tape he'd just thrown the towel in and decided to just rent an apartment or something.  
  
But after the 'incident' that caused their 'relatives' to be stuck here indefinitely they'd been having trouble finding decent places that would fit all of them. Especially since some of their relatives were pretty.....aggressive. So them finding a place where they could all comfortably live together was challenging at best. Currently they were stuck in an apartment building down town that was less than stellar. It wasn't a dump by any means but the place had rules out the ass that made living there rather bland. You weren't allowed to have pets (even trained ones) or even paint the walls. Sure they could just get separate places in different (and nicer) buildings but Sans didn't want to imagine the shenanigans his extended family would get into if they didn't stick together. So yes, a shared living space was best for everyone.   
  
The front door practically swinging open with enough force to creak the hinges brought everyone's attention to the living room. A group of skeletons walked in. Each one different and unique while managing to retain a vague similarity that could be chalked up to familial connections. Some skeletons stalked or strutted like big cats, others mozied with a lazy swagger, and others seemed to bound with unbridled enthusiasm. But despite their differences and similarities they all showed some level of respect when Toriel greeted them with a smile and beckoned them to come eat.  
  
Sans sighed and decided worrying could be put off for another day. Right now it was dinner time.   
  
  
\-------  
\-------  
  
  
Across town you were getting ready for your bi-weekly 'girls night'. Your two closest friends were about to arrive and then the three of you were going to get a couple drinks at your usual hangout, a dance club called Bee's Honeypot~. You three have been regulars there since the day it opened all those years ago. You were there when Bee started following her dream to open a club in the city. Hell, you even had her back when nobody would give her any loans to start the place. So it was no surprise that the place had a special place in your heart.   
  
 **Knock! Knock!**  
  
A couple quick raps at your door alert you to the arrival of your friends before they just let themselves in. The both of them are dressed in their standard girls night fare and ready to go. You grab your necessities for the evening and stuff them into your jacket pocket. You used to carry a purse but after it getting lost or having people actually try to snatch it you gave up and just downsized what you took out. You slipped on your wedge shoes before heading down the short stairs that led to your living room. You found Mendi and Switz petting Chimina, your Tibetan Mastiff. She was panting up a storm and her tail was going a mile a minute.  
  
You rolled your eyes at the goofy dog. She constantly acted like she never got any attention even though you play with her regularly and even tossed the ball around for a solid hour before you'd started getting ready. You couldn't fault her though so instead you just scratched her behind the ears quickly before looking back over your loft for your other pet. You didn't see her so you started making kissy noises to get her attention. You waited but nothing happened, so you did it a couple more times before you saw your Maine Coon kitty, Luna, come trotting out from wherever she'd been napping at. She chittered at you in greeting and you scooped her up and pet her crown like she liked.   
  
"I'm gonna feed them, then we can go."  
  
Switz was still petting Chimina but Mindi followed you into the kitchen hopped up on the counter to sit and chatted with you while you filled the two animal's bowls with food. They both ate a lot but you tried to keep them active to balance out their full diet. So Chimina got taken out on jogs with you and Luna got playtime every day. Her favorite toy to chase was a stuffed octopus on a length of ribbon you'd named Tako. Once the two were digging in you and Mindi rejoined Switz in the living room. She was on the phone but told the person she'd call them back later then hung up once you opened the door.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
While you locked up your loft behind you three Switz told you and Mendi about the guy she'd been seeing as of late. It was all being kept casual at the moment but she was on the fence about if she wanted to make things more serious or keep them where they were. The guy, Jeremy, said he was fine with things staying how they were but Switz could tell he was looking for more than just casual hookups and hanging out.   
  
"I just don't know, yanno? He's an alright guy but he's kinda...tame. But he's stable and doesn't treat me different, yanno?"  
  
You've known Switz for a long time. Not as long as you've known Mindi, but still pretty long. And you knew how kind and sweet Switz could really be. She deserved someone that was passionate about her and would treat her like royalty! So you told her as much after you'd all settled into Mindi's convertible,  
  
"Honey, do you feel any passion for this guy at all? Or are you thinking of starting a relationship just because he treats you with a basic level of decency? You shouldn't settle for the first okay guy that gives you the time of day. If amazing women like us did that then we'd all be dating guys that were the human equivalent of a Honda!"  
  
You reclined against the inside of the back door, your feet propped up on the opposite back door. You were laid against both back seats since your height would have made sitting up normally very uncomfortable. Thankfully the top was down so there was nothing for you to bump your head against. But you focused on your red headed friend in the front passenger seat. She seemed to really be thinking over your concerns before she sighed and turned half way in her seat to face you more.  
  
"I'm just tired of being alone, I guess. And Jeremy is a nice guy, there's not a lot of passion in our current relationship, but I figure that might just come later, yanno?"  
  
You shook your head as you sat forward, steadfast ignoring the neon lights and music the more active parts of the city flashed your way as you passed them by.   
  
"Switz, if the passion isn't there at the start then I don't think it's gonna show up one day out of the blue while you two are watching reruns on tv. If you really want to start a romantic relationship with this guy then I'll support you all the way but I just think you can do better! I know there's someone out there that's gonna make you feel like you're walking on clouds! I just...I just feel like you shouldn't settle for an 'alright' relationship with an 'okay' guy. You shouldn't have to settle for anything less than actual love. And you even said it yourself, it's not love pushing you to consider a relationship with this guy, it's loneliness."  
  
You all pulled into a parking garage and found a spot. Then you walked out of the parking structure in companionable silence before heading out into the city streets. Sticking close together you meandered along the road to Bee's. After a few minutes of walking you all came up to a large nondescript brick building that sat on the corner between a closed down post office and a 24 hour McBurger Queen. The only indication that Bee's was even open was the bright yellow neon sign depicting a anthropomorphic bumblebee dipping her legs into a pot of honey. The music must be pretty loud tonight because you could feel a gentle pulse from the bass in your soles from all the way outside.   
  
You got some stares as you, Mendi, and Switz walked in. But you always got stares so you pretended not to notice them and instead waved hello to Ming the bouncer. She knew you three since you were sorta regulars so she let you in without any fuss. Once inside you could feel the beat of the music a lot better. If the bass were any stronger your teeth would be rattling. You, Mindi, and Switz headed to the bar and were thankfully able to find three seats together. You glanced around and gave a genuine smile when you finally spotted Bee. She returned the smile and quickly handed off the drink she'd  just finished making before heading over to you three.   
  
Bee looked as cute as ever. With her long and bouncy light brown curls and baby face combo. She definitely didn't look like someone you'd expect to own and run a popular dance club. With her hair in pigtails, her poofy pink cocktail dress, and her colorful beaded accessories she looks far more suited to a lolita cafe than the nightclub scene. But this is what she wanted to do for a living and you'd be lying if you said she wasn't a damn good owner, boss, and all around businesswoman.   
  
"Hey sweetie~ How are you and your bottom bitches doing tonight? Same drinks as usual?"  
  
You and Switz laughed while Mendi gave a playful roll of her eyes. Bee could always talk in such a monotone voice that hearing her say curses and stuff like that was always hilarious. All of you greeted the laid back bartender before each ordering something to drink. You were sticking with some virgin drinks since actually getting drunk was always a chore for you. Besides, you didn't come out to get drunk, you came out to relax catch up with your girls after a week of nothing but work. But just as Bee started whipping up your drinks you remembered the invitation to dinner you'd received from the kind goat monster. With a gasp you elbowed your two friends and said with a coy smile,  
  
"I cannot believe I forgot to tell you both what happened today! I guess it just slipped my mind. But okay, so you two remember that monster kid I told you both about last month? Well this afternoon..."  
  
  
  
  


\-----------TBC~----------


End file.
